


Appropriate Workplace Behavior

by WoodieSmalls



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Cunnilingus, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodieSmalls/pseuds/WoodieSmalls
Summary: Fiona has an idea for a brand new podcast and would do anything for it to become successful.
Relationships: Fiona Nova/Mariel Salcedo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Appropriate Workplace Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I want all of my stories to be part of the same universe so there will be some references to a previous work. However, you will always be able to able to understand what's going on, even if you have not read the previous work.

When you are trying to create a long form video podcast, you occasionally run into unforeseen hiccups. However, when you work at Rooster Teeth, those hiccups could include one of the participants of the podcast getting nauseous due to a slice of wet bread. This made Fiona’s job significantly harder.

Rooster Teeth had just created a “Premium First” membership. However, most fans thought that the tier was ridiculously overpriced. To create more value for this tier, Fiona Nova came up with an idea for an exclusive show that could add significant worth to the membership. She wanted to prove herself to upper management to allow her to take on more responsibilities in the company and was willing to lay it all on the line to do it.

Unfortunately, Fiona was about to film the test episode of this video podcast and her co-star was out of commission. She needed a quick replacement and quickly ran throughout the Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth offices to find one.

Meanwhile, in one of the kitchens, Mariel Salcedo was just sitting and leisurely spreading peach jam on a piece of toasted bread. She had finished her work for the day; however, she was scheduled to have a meeting in the evening, leaving her an awkward gap of time. She sighed, resigning herself to a mind numbingly boring day. 

However, in the distance, Mariel could hear frantic footsteps dashing towards her.

“Mariel! Please tell me you are free for the next hour!” 

Fiona was panting hard. She had a small amount of time to film before the set had to be used for another show, so she needed a solution fast. She needed this plan to work and she needed to prove herself really bad. 

Mariel immediately jolted up and nodded. Whatever Fiona had in mind would certainly be more interesting than anything she was going to do today.

“Yeah, I’m free. What do you need from me?”

Fiona responded by simply grabbing her arm and running down to the podcast set. She had her co-star for this episode. However, she knew the hardest part of this show wasn’t just picking a co-star but convincing them to go along with her idea.

The two women sat at a small table opposite one another. Fiona was wearing gray sweatpants and a red t-shirt that Mariel swore was a size too small for her. Meanwhile, Mariel was wearing a plaid button-up and dark blue jeans that Fiona thought looked aggressively gay and hot as fuck.

“We’re going live in 5 minutes!” Boomed Eric.

“Fiona, what the fuck is this show about?” Mariel was suddenly very nervous. Her appearance was last second, and she didn’t feel prepared at all. She felt butterflies in her stomach. 

“Okay so … This is a show where … I don’t know how to put this well … You know how on some Patreons, the super expensive tier is the one with all the sexy photos. Well Rooster Teeth has that tier now and so now we have to do some sexy shit to justify that.”

“What the fuck!?” Mariel was shocked by this. She didn’t feel too comfortable with her own body to begin with so the thought of whoring herself out for strangers on the internet was appalling to say the least. 

“Live in 3 minutes!” Eric’s voice had spiked both women’s heart rates.

“I was gonna do it with Gavin! But then those fuckers scared him with bread! We had practiced a routine and everything!” Fiona was on the verge of tears. She made a big show to her bosses that she would create something that would bring the company so much money and it was crumbling right in front of her.

“Wait so you and Gavin are… But he’s dating… Hey, don’t change the subject! I’m not doing this!” Mariel was about to get up and storm off when Fiona grabbed her wrists. Mariel could see the tears welling up in Fiona’s eyes.

“Mariel please! I would do anything for you if you can do this for me!”

Mariel paused for a while, thinking about what she was going to do as retribution for this ordeal.

“Fine… I’ll do it but you better not pull this shit on me again.”

Fiona was relieved and quickly brushed away her tears. 

“5… 4… 3… 2 … 1!”

And the show began. The two women were nervous as fuck. Mariel didn’t necessarily have the greatest self-image and Fiona was unsure what she was going to do, especially since her routine with Gavin was thrown out the window.

“Hey everyone! Welcome to the first premium Rooster Teeth show: Appropriate Workplace Behavior. I’m Fiona!”

Yeah, the name sucked but Fiona figured that the moment clothes started flying off, everyone would forget about the name.

“And it’s me, Mariel.”

“I’ve Googled my name before and read the comment threads and I’ve concluded that most of you all are very horny for us and we’d be honored to satiate those needs.” 

Fiona immediately got to work. She quickly stood up and climbed the table in order to kiss Mariel. All of Mariel’s anxieties melted away the moment she kissed the younger woman. She slipped a tongue in Fiona’s mouth and pulled her off the table and onto her lap. She then grabbed Fiona’s ass through her sweatpants and gave it a good squeeze. She was a little excited. She was getting paid to fuck her sexy coworker. She decided then to buckle down and put on a good performance.

When Fiona felt Mariel's experienced tongue wresting with her own, she moaned loudly. She may have been a dom when it came to the few guys she slept with. However, the moment she had a crush on a woman, she lost all her strength. She just wanted to be held and fucked by Mariel so badly. 

Mariel sensed this bottom energy from Fiona and broke up the kiss and started kissing Fiona’s neck. She wanted Fiona to know that at the end of the day, she was going to be her little bitch. Mariel soon started leaving two big, dark hickeys on either side of her neck which only turned on Fiona even more. 

Fiona really wanted to suck on the older woman's big tits so she started to fumble with the buttons on Mariel’s top. She wanted nothing more than to suck on Mariel’s sizable tits. However, in her excitement, she was unable to get more then four buttons off before she gave up and popped the rest of her buttons off.

Mariel was shocked. She thought it was cute when Fiona was struggling on her top and was about to slip the rest of her shirt off like a regular t-shirt but she didn’t expect her to destroy her favorite top. She decided to get a little revenge. 

When Fiona was about to unhook Mariel’s bra and get to her tits, Mariel pushed Fiona off of her lap. As soon as she hit the floor, Mariel climbed on top of Fiona and ripped off the younger woman’s shirt. She then proceeded to pull down Fiona’s sweatpants. Fiona was not wearing any underwear so all of a sudden, the Rooster Teeth fanbase just saw her perky tits, her dark nipples, her bare ass, and her freshly shaven pussy. The chat was going crazy over this, quelling Fiona’s fear that this show wasn’t going to be a success. With that weight off of Fiona's shoulders, she could finally start to really enjoy this moment.

"You little whore! I like that shirt!"

Mariel wasn't finished with Fiona's punishment. She easily picked up Fiona and bent her over the table. She also spread her ass so that the cameras would see her asshole and her dripping pussy. After showing off Fiona’s holes, Mariel started spanking Fiona. Fiona yelped every time she got spanked, however she was really getting turned on by Mariel’s aggression. She was a little sub in this situation and she fucking loved it. Mariel continued to spank Fiona until she felt like she appropriately punished Fiona for the shirt incident. 

Mariel then glanced at the chat begging her to show off her body. She was overjoyed by this. Seeing so many horny fans excited to see her naked really boosted her own confidence. As such, Mariel responded to the fan demand by first unhooking her bra and throwing it to the side. Mariel had a nice pair of C cup tits and pink nipples and was proud of them for driving the thousands of fans crazy. She immediately started squeezing her tits and pushing them together.

“You wanted to see these titties?” She said with a seductive tone.

Addicted to fan’s outpour of support, Mariel decided to step things up a notch. She turned around and shimmied out of her jeans and underwear, much to the love of the chat. In order to show off even more, she started shaking her fat ass. Her ass was nice and thick so it easily started shaking and clapping. 

As much as Fiona loved seeing Mariel act so slutty in front of the camera, she knew that they were running out of time. Fiona sat up on the table and spread her legs. She then started rubbing her clit and moaning.

“Mariel please! Please lick my pussy! Please make me cum in front of the fans!” 

That is all it took for Mariel. She stopped shaking her ass and turned around to the sight of Fiona in heat. She knelt on the floor and made sure to stick her ass out for the camera. She grabbed Fiona’s thighs and pulled her close to tongue fuck her cunt. She loved the taste of Fiona’s pussy, it tasted like some fruit that she couldn’t quite identify. Regardless, she was addicted to it and started to tongue fuck Fiona faster and faster. Fiona loved Mariel’s tongue. As much as she loved getting fucked by a guy’s cock, in her mind, nothing beat out the feeling of a lesbian’s tongue. She started rubbing her own clit quite vigorously. Her arms and legs were already quivering due to Mariel’s tongue and she felt a big orgasm coming so she wanted to make it count. 

“FUCK! KEEP LICKING! I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM ON YOUR TONGUE! I’M GONNA CUM SO FUCKING HARD!”

Music to Mariel’s ears. She sped up her tongue fucking, making sure to swirl her tongue so she is licking up and down Fiona’s walls. As well, Mariel stuck a finger in Fiona’s asshole. That’s all it took for Fiona to go over the edge. 

“I’M CUMMING!”

Fiona’s body was rocked with one of the biggest orgasms of her life. She started squirting all over Mariel’s face. Her body was visibly shaking. She could do nothing but to moan loud. Fiona was in pure bliss and she slowly started laying on her back in order to rest up and catch her breath…

However, Mariel wasn’t done. She was gently teasing Fiona’s asshole and soon started thrusting her finger deeper into her sensitive hole. She soon felt like she had done as much work as she needed to and stuck her tongue into Fiona’s ass.  
Fiona had never really tried anal with anyone, so she suddenly snapped back to reality. As odd as this experience was, the feeling of Mariel’s warm and wet tongue in her asshole was oddly satisfying. Fiona instinctively grabbed her own tits and started pinching on her brown nipples.

“Fuck Mariel… That feels so good… Don’t stop…”

However, Mariel had no intentions on making Fiona cum again. She was dragged into doing this show and she should be the one cumming and squirting all over the place. Instead of continuing to eat her ass, Mariel got up, climbed the table, and sat her sopping wet on Fiona’s face. She made sure she was facing the camera and started squeezing her tits while grinding her cunt on Fiona’s face. Mariel went from not having a great self-image to loving the worship the chat was giving her. 

“You guys love my titties don’t you. You love my fat titties and thick ass. Good... I love making your cocks hard and your pussies wet!”

Mariel pulled one of her tits to her face and started licking her nipple. She wanted the praise to keep rolling so she was going to act like a complete slut for the camera. Turned on, Mariel started grinding harder and harder on Fiona’s face. Fiona was so tired from her orgasm that the most she could do to help was to stick her tongue in Mariel’s box. However, it, alongside the grinding and the adoration was able to have Mariel cum hard. 

“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”

Mariel groaned loudly and took a second to stare at her own sexy figure in the monitor. She was interrupted only by Fiona tapping her ass as she could not breathe. Fiona weakly sat up and looked directly into the camera.

“Thank you all for watching the first episode of the podcast… I am gonna go take a giant nap.” Fiona said in an overly cheery voice. “Thanks for the support.”


End file.
